Winds of War
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: Au. Temari didn't expect life to be so crazy after the war... But stopping a terrorist willing to destroy that peace? That was a new one. Rated T for Violence, Profanity and Death. Story doesn't follow show or anime. chapters on every other Wednesdays. Ooc Temari. Chapter. Chapters will be 900 words until chapter 10. Update possibly pushed to October 11th. Ino story on October 9th.
1. Temari

**Sup guys? Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about Naruto. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto and a few others do.**

It was known to the rest of the world that each of the world that the world was divided up into villages.

This was the case for Sand who had since been taken over by Gaara, the son of the last leader of the village.

This wasn't at the mind of Temari, his older sister who walked down the road. The war had put the entire village on edge, she walked down the street, cracking her back and brushing off her fan and clothing. A simple but constant problem from where she was.

"We're still rebuilding after the war and we still haven't finished." Temari said before she sighed and rubbed her eyes.

She was tired and exhausted, training and overseeing repairs wasn't easy, it didn't help that she was one of the village's lieutenants and tended to be her brother's right hand.

"Ms. Temari!" She heard and she turned to see a Chunin run up to her, she crossed her arms while the panting man rushed up to her.

"What is it?" Temari asked, she visually winced at the tone of her voice, she was stressed, not angry.

"Letter." The ninja said and walked away, Temari frowned and started to look at the letter.

"I don't even want to ask…" Temari said, she unfurled the package and then slowly looked through the scroll.

"I thought we just spoke… He has to be busy if he isn't getting me himself…" Temari muttered while she read through it. She saw the important parts.

Her brother needed her tomorrow for something important, she didn't know what, she sighed though. Her brother was being vague.

"We just finished a war and we're rebuilding… I don't know why we need to be this secretive… We don't have any assassins in the shadows… Nobody is stupid enough to try and kill Gaara…" Temari said while she put the scroll away and she walked away to go home. The scroll said tomorrow at noon, she'd be there tomorrow.

She looked around the city while she walked, there had been less damage then she thought to certain parts, but a recent ambush had left part of the city uninhabitable at the moment while it was repaired.

"Peace is fragile at the moment, no matter what, we just finished a massive war. I shouldn't be expecting people to be happy and full of life… Gaara is doing all he can at the moment to rebuild and keep people happy." Temari said, she didn't like war, it led to slaughter and death, but she knew it well… Any warrior did.

She also knew that there was more training for Ninjas at the moment, the war had left every village depleted and thus all villages were trying to replenish their ranks in any way they believed they were able to…

"We're still… Damn it…" Temari said before she looked at her fan and finally sighed, having a moment to rest before she went home.

"Why ask me for a mission, we still have a handful of Jounin and a dozen or so Chunin…" Temari said, she was a strong Kunoichi, but she wasn't the only one able to do a mission. She was just an army officer for sand because of her experience and skill.

"He should have his reasons, he always does, he wouldn't be doing this if he didn't need me… I just wish I knew why." Temari said, it wasn't her place to question orders, not one that came from her brother who was also in charge of the village.

She owed it to her clan to serve to the best of her ability, anything less and she wasn't a ninja of the sand, she opened the door and went inside, kicking off her shoes and laying into her bed. She rubbed her temples and got whatever little amount of sand that had clung to her at the moment.

The desert bred only the best warriors, you either learned to live and kill… Or you died and were claimed by the desert.

She didn't know what caused her brother to call her into action so shortly after the war. She wouldn't care if it was important, she was a warrior… She would answer the call to duty. She just didn't know what it was something that would change her.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, first chapter done! Yes, I know it isn't perfect, first chapters aren't my thing. I want to point out this entire story is set in an AU so the events of the anime and manga didn't happen besides a few things. Next chapter will be on Wednesday or so and will show Temari talking to Gaara. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	2. Mission

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Winds of War. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto and a few others do.**

Temari entered Gaara's office, she blinked looking at her younger brother, the leader of the sand.

"You could have been less vague." Temari said with a smirk, Gaara let the smallest of smiles tug at his lips.

"I apologize for being so secretive. I knew you would come to the conclusion of how serious this matter was though, dear sister…" Gaara said, Temari looked at her nails.

"Anything from the Kazakage is important… You're my brother, you know I'd come anyway… Why the unofficial means, you usually call me in personally to get me here…" Temari asked, Gaara hummed and leaned forward.

"Because we have an issue I can only trust to my sister… I do not know how many of our Shinobi I can trust with the issue at hand." Gaara stated, he got a raised eyebrow from his sister.

"We have reports of a new organization… Made up of Shinobi from every corps in the Land of Fire…. All of which are eager to reignite the war." Gaara said, Temari looked at him with wide eyes.

"Why!? We ended the war; it was us or them… Why would our own armies try and kill us? We didn't do anything to them." Temari asked, Gaara leaned back in his seat.

"We're still figuring that out… But I did get word that they have spies in every village… They are planning something." Gaara said, he looked his sister in the eye.

Temari had been nothing but helpful to Sand, she had thrown herself into rebuilding the village. He also didn't know many others who could help him at the moment, most of the Shinobi he knew were busy or couldn't be spared… He also didn't know who was in the terrorist group and who wasn't.

"You didn't bring me here just to send me on a mission, did you?" Temari asked, the fan user brushed off her clothing and looked at her brother, wondering what her brother had in mind at the moment.

"The other villages are putting a group together to deal with them, of new recruits… They wanted you to be in charge of them…" Gaara said with a smirk, Temari raised an eyebrow as the Kazakage continued.

"You're the best fighter in Sand besides me and Kankuro… I can't afford to send our brother since someone has to help me deal with rebuilding infrastructure, helping train more Shinobi… I chose the best we have to deal with something only the best could deal with…" Gaara said, Temari looked away.

"You could have looked for other ninjas to… I'm honored, but you also chose me because I'm family…" Temari said, Gaara smiled.

"I didn't think it was that transparent." He said, Temari smirked and leaned back in the chair.

"I'm the only other family you have at the moment, you want someone you can trust. You didn't choose this for me just because you wanted someone strong, you wanted someone you can talk with openly and keep in touch with that won't abandon the village for money or a position of power… You might be Kazakage, but I'm 3 years older than you and 1 year or so older than Kankuro… Your smart, but I know strategy… When do I leave?" Temari asked, Gaara leaned back in the chair.

"2 days, I want you to have anything you need packed up… I did take the opportunity to get some supplies ready for you… Your meet the group in Leaf… Naruto took care to make sure the group wasn't found and he's telling them the same thing I'm telling you… Every member of the task force knows…" Gaara said, Temari nodded and got up.

"Be careful… We're dealing with Ninja from all over the Land of Fire… They will all have tricks that put us on the back foot… Even I don't know what their capable of at the moment, what they can do…" Gaara said, Temari turned at the door.

"We just won a war with the worst monsters on the planet… We're get through this… I swear it." Temari said, she closed the door behind her and then she was gone.

"We shall see… I hope you find happiness on this mission, sister." Gaara said, he looked at the map behind him and then turned to look at the door where his sister had just left.

He had nothing but confidence in his own sister, it was the others she didn't know that he didn't trust.

**(With Temari)**

Temari walked down the street, she didn't know there was a group of disgruntled Shinobi… They weren't criminals, they were trying to destroy the peace they had built.

She wouldn't let them destroy that; people deserved a chance to be happy…. She walked down the road, wondering what tomorrow would bring.

She brushed off her shirt and looked at the sky.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know it's a short chapter, next chapter will be in a week or so on Wednesday or so and will show Temari meeting the team and will introduce the main male Shinobi for the group. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**PS: I am making stories on Ino and Tayuna. Let me know which one should come next. **


	3. Isamu

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Winds of War. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto and a few others do.**

**(Village of the Leaf)**

"Where is everyone else? I thought there was going to be an entire time here…"Temari asked as she approached, she only saw a boy her age with black hair, a grey shirt, blue shorts, black boots and a Leaf headband along with charcoal grey gloves.

"Their running late, I've been sitting here for over an hour waiting for them… I am going to guess you're in charge of the group? We were all told to wait here and… Wait, I know you…" The boy said while he flipped down from the statue he was on.

"You're the sister of the Kazakage! Temari, right? I didn't think you'd be in charge of the group… I didn't think they'd put a professional in charge of the group… I'm Ichiro Isamu…" Isamu said while Temari nodded with a smile before she noticed nobody was around at the moment.

"You said the others were running late?" Temari asked, Isamu nodded and brushed off his shirt.

"They told me they'd be here this morning… I haven't met them… Nothing about this mission was something I needed to know they said… Not unless you wanted to say something… I'd argue, but rules are rules… They have to have their reasons…" Isamu said before he sat back down and looked at the wind kunoichi.

"You're in charge of the group, though, I'm guessing? I didn't think they'd send a master ninja for this… Then again, I didn't expect to get picked for a mission this important… Times sure have changed right now…" Isamu said, Temari nodded and sat down.

"We're hunting a terrorist like organization bent on destroying the peace after the war." Temari stated, Isamu looked at her in shock.

"I thought we ended the war… Why would there be people trying to ruin that?" Isamu asked, Temari ran a hand through her hair and sighed.

"War makes people arrogant and entitled… And people lost loved ones in the war… I imagine they want power and payback for that… My brother said it was people all over the country that had joined them… Meaning we're possibly looking at hundreds of criminals in their ranks if he was right… And I know he's right…" Temari said, Isamu nodded and looked at the sky.

"We could leave a note here on why we left early… I already want to leave because those idiots didn't want to join up with the group… And we all got maps on where they want us to go…. We would meet them again in a few hours… If they decided to get out of bed for once in their lives…" Isamu said, kicking at dirt.

"You know them?" Temari asked, Isamu shook his head and looked around the city around them.

"Only what I was told and what they allowed me to know from packets of information… I still want to know why a group like this exists… But it's clear that we're not going to figure out anything waiting around here… I'm not one for really sitting around…" Isamu said and Temari started to frown before he spoke up again.

"Outside of missions… I know this is serious… I don't plan on letting anyone down on the mission… You're the boss, you need something done, I'll get it done…" Isamu said and Temari nodded before she looked around and stood up.

"We can go… They're going to catch up… I swear if they don't, I'm going to kill both of them… The team is 4 members, right?" Temari asked, trying to run down all the information around her and run down the facts.

Isamu put a hand to his chin and then shook his head while he turned and followed her while she walked out of town.

"I believe it was 6 or so people… The team is composed of people from all over the place… Same like the group that we're dealing with… I don't know much more then you do… Though I'm going to assume you know more than me when it comes to the mission… I only know where we've got to go, what we're going to do there… And since you just told me it…. I only know what we're fighting… Nothing more and nothing less." Isamu said, Temari nodded while both walked out into the forest.

"You know this is going to be a very dangerous mission, right?" Temari asked, she got a shrug in response while they passed more and more trees.

"I'm a ninja, I've been on stuff like this before… Not as important as this mission, but I'm aware I'm putting my life on the line… It's our duty to take care of missions so others can relax and enjoy their lives…" Isamu said, Temari nodded and took off running with Isamu keeping pace with Temari smirking. Both laughed while they rushed through the forest.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I know it's a short chapter, the opening arc is going to have short chapters. I want to point out Isamu is going to be the main male protagonist. I also want to point out in 2 weeks will be next chapter and will show Temari and Isamu talking and meet the rest of the team. Until next, next Thursday, Lighting Wolf out!**


	4. A forested chat

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Winds of War. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto and a few others do.**

**(Forest)**

Isamu looked around through the trees while Temari sat on another tree, resting.

"We going to rest still? I still got some supplies if you wanted anything before, we get to the next point on the map… Why did they give us so many supplies?" Isamu asked and Temari looked over her fan before she looked back at Isamu.

"I'm wondering what to do next… And we were given enough supplies because we're going to be away from official channels, they won't want us to be tracked and they will supply us until the mission is done." Temari explained, she knew fully this was a campaign.

A campaign was much longer then a simple mission and she expected this one to carry on for very long… They were fighting and operating against an entire organization, not a few groups.

"Well, I don't know why we're waiting then, they're going to take a while to show up and they have a map just like I do… How do you not have a map again, Temari?" Isamu asked, Temari looked around and then sighed and gave a slight smile.

"We're waiting because I want the entire group together before we go and get on with the mission. I don't have a problem with operating in a duo, I've worked in a pair before… But it would be best to have everyone present so I can check their strengths and weaknesses…" Temari said, she crossed her legs under her and Isamu nodded and shook his head.

"You want to look over the entire group as a unit like a good leader and compare it to what you have on hand… I got it… But like I said, we can be here a while, I know one of these guys takes a while to get out of bed and the other… I don't know, but he is good friends with the other members…" Isamu said and Temari nodded and continued to look at the map while Isamu looked at his Kunai.

"You said this group is a collection of Shinobi from all the lands around here that want to restart the war? I can get being mad at losing someone during the war… I sadly did, but I don't hold it against the Leaf, it's war, all armies lose soldiers when they go to war… It's sad, but it's a part of war, my parents died honorable and they got a good burial… I have no ill will towards anyone involved in the war besides the ones who tried to kill us all." Isamu said and Temari looked up from her map for a second.

"I don't either… In fact, all this does is remind me how far the Sand could have fallen when we invaded the Leaf years ago. We were fools back then and we're still making" Temari said and sighed and Isamu crossed his arms.

"Well, it was another invasion, if we invaded the Sand, we'd be seen as monsters and you'd have the right to hate us. War is unique in that the opposing side sees the other side as monsters, it's easier to fight something you don't believe is human because the other side is inhuman… You invaded the Leaf, it's in the past, you became our allies, I have no problem working with you…" Isamu said and Temari blinked at the logic before smiling and nodding.

"I'm glad you see it that way… When did you decide to become a Shinobi, you don't look like a Jonin?" Temari asked and Isamu smiled.

"I became a Jonin at the end of the war, any Chunin that could serve as Jonin were promoted to replace losses during the war… It was more or less a tactical choice then one born of any personal reason… I doubt the Hokage even remembers my face… I don't expect him to, he has better things on his mind then dealing with a slightly above average former Chunin when he has an entire state to run…" Isamu explained and Temari rolled her eyes.

"You shouldn't put yourself that low… I'm glad your humble, but you shouldn't undercut yourself… Anyone who was made a Jonin in my village after the war was chosen because they proved themselves and because they were expected to step up… It has nothing to do with tactics." Temari said, Isamu nodded and both looked to the side to hear the sound of footsteps.

"I'll go and get them, you stay here, Isamu." Temari stated, Isamu nodded and wait down and began to look over his supplies.

"You want me to run down supplies and make you a list?" Isamu asked before he blushed and looked to the side.

"I'm sorry, I like to be detailed on things." Isamu said and Temari smiled.

"Its fine, I'm glad actually… And yes, please do." Temari said before she stepped down.

Isamu began to check his supplies.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that Temari and Isamu aren't in love yet, their friends and partners. Next chapter will be in another week on Wednesday and will show Temari leading the group to the Land of Waves and show more Temari and Isamu talking. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	5. Ambush

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Winds of War. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto and a few others do.**

**(Forest)**

Hitoshi and Ada were so unlike their names that Isamu didn't know how they were named that… He would ask their last names after they reached town.

"I still don't know what's so wrong… It's just a mission, right? That's what I heard it was." Hitoshi said, Isamu rolled his eyes while Temari glared at him before turning to Isamu.

"You know once we reach town, we're going to plan out where to go next… I want you to keep an eye out for spies…." Temari said, Isamu nodded and he crossed his arms.

"We're going to need to get more supplies sooner or later, I got enough money to last a year or so." Isamu said before he crossed his arms again and brought a hand to his face.

"You know he's not taking this mission seriously… He's acting like this is just a small mission… Recon or something." Isamu said, Temari turned to the others before looking at Isamu again.

"I'll talk to them once we hit town… You just focus on the mission; we're making better time than I thought we'd be doing at the moment…." Temari said, she adjusted her fan and then cracked her neck and knuckles.

"Well, I gave you the map, I have the information on it… You think the organization has forces in the Land of Waves?" Isamu asked, Temari nodded and crossed her arms before she looked at the ground while they walked.

"I do, if they are so mysterious, they don't have a name yet? then they have probably had soldiers in the Land of Waves…. I don't know what to do at the moment when we get there, we're a squad of 4… I don't feel like worrying the people in the Land of Waves…" Temari said, Isamu nodded and then he looked at the trees.

"I wonder why they don't have any men in the forest, I would have thought they'd have men around to attack the village of Leaves… I don't know why they would end up leaving people away from the forest." Isamu stated, Temari looked at the trees, each trying to judge the angles they could be ambushed from at the moment.

"I'll keep an eye on that, thanks for reminding me of that… I don't know if they have enough Shinobi at the moment to spy on and ambush every single spot, they want… We should be safe, if they were going to ambush us, they'd do it soon because these trees are going to end soon and they'd be far more noticeable around the point where the trees meet the clearing." Temari stated, Isamu looked at a tree and then turned back to Temari.

"Not even an explosive tag or something like a trap or something like that…. Either these guys are far more unorganized at the moment… Or their planning something like that…. I think we better…" He said before a Kunai rushed at his face.

Temari quickly reacted and knocked it aside with her hand before she looked up at the tree. Isamu got into a combat stance with the others before Temari lightly rested her hand on her fan and looked around.

"Stay on guard, we're see if their watching us… Hmm…" Temari said while she scanned the trees to see if she was being watched and Isamu drew his Kunai before he held up the weapons before he looked around and then he sighed.

"I don't like this; we're caught off guard and we have no way to find out where they are… They could attack us from anywhere." Isamu said before another Kunai flew out from them.

Temari knocked it away before she looked at the trees and then she kicked up the Kunai and sent it flying back.

A Shinobi toppled from the tree, wounded in the shoulder and into the water. Isamu looked at her in shock.

"Ok… Remind me not to pick a fight with you ever again…" Isamu said, Temari looked at the trees and no more Kunai came.

"I think he's just incapacitated; I don't know… He was a scout… We need to keep moving, now…" Temari ordered, Isamu nodded and they continued on their way. He turned and looked at the water which had blood in it.

"How did you injure him? That shot had to be over 200 or so meters away… I believe." Isamu said before Temari brushed off her arms and then they walked down towards the bridge.

"I traced where the Kunai came from and then sent it back in that direction… it was a long shot; I didn't know if I hit the target… But he's going to be waiting till his wounds are healed before he does anything else." Temari said, Isamu nodded and he looked at the water once before he began to walk faster.

They now were on the enemies' radar…

**Author Notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that Temari isn't going to be so OOC, she's just more tactical and smugger than usual. I also want to point out that Ino or Taunya's story will be next. Next chapter will be next week on Wednesday or so and will show the group arriving in the Land of Waves. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	6. Scouting Mission

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Winds of War. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto and a few others do.**

**(Land of Waves)**

Isamu had learned many things over the years as a Shinobi, how to blend in, how to more or less survive off the things around him if needed. He was also well versed on history.

The fact that he was watching Temari talk to someone to get them a place to sleep was both amusing, and entertaining at the same time.

"I have… No idea what is going on anymore…" Isamu said while Temari walked back to the group, he blinked as the fan user pointed to their rooms.

"Are you ok?" Temari asked while the others walked towards their rooms, Isamu blinked and nodded before he looked to the side and then back to her.

"I've been trained to kill, studied on all history, I haven't trained to be on a super-secret black ops mission… So, I don't know what to say at the moment… At least, I'm still catching up in my own mind…. You know?" Isamu asked, Temari nodded and then he looked away before he turned back to her.

"Sorry, I'm used to checking my own surroundings to check for enemies… Anyway, do you know what we're going to do after we are done here?" Isamu asked, Temari nodded and then smirked.

"I don't know, we have to find a spy and then we're go from there… I have to figure things out… I'll let you know and then we're talk more on it after that, ok?" Temari asked, Isamu turned back to the rest of the group and then back to her and cleared his throat.

"I'm going to guess you haven't heard anything from the people who happened to send us on these missions? I haven't heard anything from the Hokage… I can understand not wanting to let the enemy find out what we're saying… Just not to this degree…" Isamu stated, Temari crossed her asks and rubbed her temples.

"I don't know what their up to… But it's clear we're dealing with odds that require differing methods… Their also much busier than you believe… They have much more important things to do then watch this mission… They sent us on a mission of war to stop a group of terrorists from undoing the effects of the war…" Temari said before she started to walk away.

"Isamu, let's keep talking… We have plenty to talk about considering the next move we're going to make… That and I already know the others are going to go to sleep the second they're too tired to do anything but sleep…" Temari said, Isamu chuckled and followed her, she folder her hands behind her back, probably to make sure her fan was good at the moment.

"You know from what I just heard from the rest of the people around here? I think there's more of that group around here… That means we're going to be fighting off more of that group we seem to have found in the forest… I don't know if they're going to be around to attack us anytime soon… But I don't know how, I don't know when… And I don't know what they're going to do…" Temari stated, Isamu nodded and sat down on a bench, looking at her before he looked into the sky.

"Well, I don't think we could set up traps around here and I don't think they'd publicly attack a hotel… But I don't know what to do about them spying on us… For all we know, they could be watching us…" Isamu stated, Temari nodded and then turned back to the boy before she sighed.

"I'm going on a scouting mission; do you want to come and see if we could find any of those spies before we call it a night?" Temari asked, Isamu nodded and looked at the camp before looking back to her.

"Yeah, just give me a few minutes to put my stuff away and I'll go… Shouldn't bring all the supplies with me on a simple scouting mission, right?" Isamu asked, Temari nodded and Isamu vanished.

Temari waited a few minutes before he came back and nodded before both sped off to go and look for more of the terrorists who had attacked them and said group was probably readying for another attack on them.

"You think these guys would attack us while we're sleeping?" Isamu asked and Temari nodded.

"If their Shinobi like we are, they'd pick the perfect time to attack us… When we can't fight back… I wouldn't put it past them to ambush us at night… Especially if they were going to do it in the forest… I still want to know if the ones we encountered in the forest were for us… Or if they just happened to have men in the forest ready to attack the first person, they came across…" Temari said before she rushed ahead.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that I'm not perfect on writing Temari… She's supposed to be a snarky, but badass expert. Next chapter will be in a week or so on Thursday and will show Temari and Isamu hunting the group that attacked them down. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**PS: Tayuna or Ino is getting their story next. Please let me know which first should be made.**


	7. Forest Battle

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Winds of War. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto and a few others do.**

**(Land of Waves)**

Isamu continued to look through the bushes while Temari leapt onto a tree. He looked up at her and crossed his arms.

"You see anything up there?" Isamu asked, Temari looked to the side and then turned back to look at him.

"I don't see, I think we should stop looking and turn-…." Temari started to say before a Kunai slammed into the tree a meter from her head.

A barrage followed a minute later before Temari started to deflect every single one kunai. She flipped to the ground next to Isamu who cracked his knuckles.

"I was wondering if any of you Shinobi fools were ever going to come here." A Jonin chuckled in amusement while a group of Chunin with Kunai appeared around him.

"A Jonin? I recognize that headband…." Isamu whispered before Temari planted her fan on the ground.

"A former Shinobi calling another Shinobi a fool? You're a hypocrite or just ignorant…. I would guess a Jonin would have to be behind an ambush on us in the forest… My only question is why you would have soldiers in the forest where a group of non-Shinobi could be passing through." Temari stated, she lowered Isamu's kunai before she turned back to the group.

"They turned their back on all the people who died in the war… We went to war and lost dozens… Hundreds of Shinobi, and nobody cared!" The Jonin stated while he glared at them from behind a mask, Temari leaned on her fan before she turned to them with a finger to her chin.

"No Shinobi has turned their back on you… You turned your back on your lords to turn to what? You want power? You want money? What do you want to deal with Shinobi like us?" Temari asked before the Jonin motioned for a Chunin to rush at them.

He threw an explosive tag at them while he tried to look at Temari who flipped backwards onto the tree before climbed the tree with the group of Chunin chasing her up the tree.

Isamu looked at the Jonin who glared at him with pure hate, Isamu twirled his Kunai while he looked at the soldier

"I can guess why you're so eager to kill her, she's the sister of the Kage of the sand… Basically a princess…. You'd tick off the man who used to have the one tailed beast in his body and who can crush you like a grain of salt?" Isamu asked, the Jonin said nothing and tossed his Kunai at Isamu.

He reacted quickly and grabbed the kunai before tossed it back while the Jonin flipped into the air. The Kunai grazed him in the ribs before he drew another Kunai and slashed at Isamu's head.

"You throw this all away for what? You never answered her question." Isamu asked before he was slashed on the cheek slightly before he managed to roundhouse kicked the man backwards. He then dodged another slash and grabbed the man's wrist and used it to toss him backwards.

The man slid backwards before he turned and continued to slash at him before he turned and tossed another explosive tag at him.

He dodged it and it imbedded into the tree before it exploded and showered him with bark and splinters. He flipped onto another branch while the Jonin followed him before he leapt onto the branch.

"You wouldn't understand it, would you? Who did you lose during the war? Who did you bury in the bury during the war?!" The Jonin asked, Isamu managed to grab his wrist and stopped the man before headbutting him and tossing him to the ground.

"I lost family, that doesn't mean I'd turn my back on the people around me for nothing. I'm loyal… I know what I am… And I know what you are." Isamu stated before he leapt down back to the ground and spinning his kunai before tossing it, it was deflected but it allowed him to draw close enough to bring a knee into the man's ribs.

"I didn't choose anything, the rulers did… They chose to forgot us… I see you'd never understand us… I knew that when you didn't just walk away." Isamu heard from the Jonin, he sighed and drew another pair of Kunai, Isamu had no idea if the man had more Kunai or he was running out.

"At least I didn't turn my back to the rest of the world… I can respect that choice at least… I can't respect you…" Isamu stated before he flipped backwards off the tree and rushed back up it.

The Jonin followed, Isamu leapt off the tree before he kicked the man into the tree and grabbed him while the fell backwards.

The Jonin had his face slammed into the tree before Isamu grabbed onto a branch and swung himself onto the branch.

"I am going to tear you apart." The Jonin hissed.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, another chapter done. I'm sorry the chapter didn't have good fighting; I'm saving the good fighting for a few chapters later. Next chapter will be in a week or so and will show the reminder of the fight. Until Wednesday or so, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: Next story is either Tayuna, Sakura, Anko or Ino, let me know which.**


	8. The battle

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Winds of War. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto and a few others do.**

**(Land of Waves)**

Isamu dodged a kick to the head and the punched his opponent backwards before he backflipped off the branch. The Jonin had went after Temari and left one of the Chunin to deal with him.

"Temari, you good?" Isamu asked while he reached for his Shuriken before he was punched and then tossed off the branch.

Isamu tied an explosive tag to his Shuriken and tossed it at the branch while the Chunin leapt down at him.

The explosive went off and threw the Chunin to the side. He landed on another branch before he looked at the Chunin before he wondered if he had been killed in the battle.

"Busy!" Temari yelled, she continued to dodge the Kunai from the Jonin and rolled to the side before she threw her fan and leapt onto it and glided to another branch.

The Jonin followed and Isamu watched. He went to follow before the branch creaked under his weight.

He tumbled down and into the water, he coughed up water. He slowly started to swim towards the shore so he could climb back up. He couldn't jump out of the water towards the tree, he didn't want to waste any of his energy water running.

He sighed and then wondered how his leader was fighting and then wondered if he could even try to deal with a Jonin.

"Temari!" Isamu yelled before he climbed out of the water, soaked to the bone. He shook the water out of his clothing and then he ran towards the tree.

"Temari, you up there!?" Isamu asked before he sighed and started to tree run up towards where he guessed the fighting was.

He didn't think Temari needed him, but it was better safe than sorry.

"I think it's better to sneak up and then find out a way to ambush the Jonin… That's the smart plan." Isamu said, he pulled out a pair of Kunai and started to climb the tree by hand. It made less noise and it would allow him to plan while he climbed.

**(With Temari)**

Temari continued to trade punches with the Jonin. The man was skilled, strong as well… But he was tiring, and Temari was saving her energy for the fight.

Man was playing it smart though, if he had no Jutsu to use? Then she had an idea while he had resorted to punches and kicks.

It gave her an advantage though as she could keep the battle at a distance. She looked at the ocean before a kick snapped the branch while she slid down it and landed on another branch.

She had no idea what happened to Isamu, she knew he was alright, she had heard him in the water and such while he walked ashore.

He was probably coming to her aid, but she knew the Jonin could easily kill him.

"Give up, your men are injured or their dead, you know the same is going to happen to you if you want to continue this war!" Temari said, she looked around and saw nothing.

She heard footsteps running away from her and then there was nothing. The man was gone, vanished into the trees.

She frowned while she looked around before she felt a pair of eyes on her and then she looked down at Isamu.

"Isamu, did you see where the Jonin went?" She asked and then she got a head shake before he panted in exhaustion.

"He left with whatever he had left… This ambush cost him a man, but it showed us these guys are serious, huh?" Isamu asked, Temari dropped to the branch he was on and nodded before she looked at the burning part of the tree.

"I had to get… Creative, to get that Chunin off my back… I wonder why he left the soldier's body behind?" Isamu asked, Temari looked at the dead Chunin while he was in the water.

"I don't know what happened, I do know those Chunin I was fighting split off a little bit after the fight started… He wanted to soften me up…" Temari said, Isamu frowned and looked at the water with her.

"You think they were planning to test us then?" Isamu asked, Temari said nothing and went to get the body of the Ninja, wondering what had gone on.

"I don't know… But I do know I plan to find out what is going on…" Temari stated, Isamu panted in exhaustion and went to leap into the water.

He leapt off the branch and then grabbed onto another branch and threw himself into the water.

He fell into the water and he brushed off his clothing and he sighed and started to swim for the body while he brushed off the dust on his clothing.

He took a breath and went to look under the water.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that Temari and Isamu are going to start falling together soon. Next chapter will be in 4 weeks or so and then will show them planning their next move and discussing the ambush on them. Until then, Lighting Wolf out.**

**Ps: The Ino or Tayuna story will probably be coming out next week or so.**


	9. The coming storm

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Winds of War. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto and a few others do.**

**(Land of Waves)**

Temari looked at Isamu who crossed his arms and looked at her with annoyance and concern.

"Those rebels shouldn't have been that close to the city… Their ability to ambush us means their much more dangerous and numerous then we thought… I don't like this…. It's like their tracking us…" He stated, Temari crossed her arms and sighed.

"This attack just means we need to be more on guard… If they were willing to get a team larger than the one, we first found into the city? They are clearly not as small and disorganized as we thought… And we still have no leads on them… Why would they do this?" Temari asked while Isamu turned to look at her before she looked at the boy and sighed again.

"Besides what we know… They were able to sneak in a group like that… It's both surprising and terrifying… I can only guess on what their after…." She said and sat on her bed.

"You think we should end up telling the rest of the council? You know, the people who sent them?" Isamu asked, Temari pinched her nose and looked behind her at the others.

"I don't believe we should… Not till we're all awake… Besides, if they were able to get the drop on us, I would rather not talk and give away more information that could end up messing up the mission… We must wait and continue to plan… We need to make sure we know what we're up against first…" Temari stated before Isamu raised an eyebrow and looked at her.

"You mean all that we were doing before then wasn't a recon mission? You said as much, I believe, that it was… Is a recon mission… I think we found plenty… That Jonin wasn't trying to kill us. He was trying to test us… Gauge us, like all scouts do, I think we should worry a lot more then you believe we should." Isamu said, Temari blinked.

"If they know of our power and their testing us like this? Then they already know what we can do… Or at least, they have a small measure of what we are going to be able to do, it could be a good thing if we're going to try and turn this against them." Isamu stated before Temari turned back to the window.

"We aren't going to have much time… Hmm… Isamu, I want you to talk to the defenders and tell them to prepare for an attack." Temari said, Isamu crossed his arms and frowned before he looked out the window as well.

"You think there will be an attack on the village?" He asked, she nodded and turned to look at him.

"Not now, but yes, I wish to inform them what is to come… fill them in on what we saw… That's going to have to come at a time where we don't have so many eyes on us… But they will have to know, if their mustering for an attack, their either trying to get something or destroy the city, we will stop either or both if they try it." Temari said, Isamu nodded and crossed his arms before he looked at his feet and then back at Temari and smiled.

He knew what would be coming this way, there would be war, there would be blood. He had fought before, there was always violence, but he also knew how to fight.

"What about us? We're the best of the defenders, and they only struck while we were outside of the city, they know we are safe here without a special team or other such resources to come after us… If they're going to be so eager to spy on us then clearly, they know something, besides you being one of the best soldiers of the Sand Village and close to people like the leader of your village." Isamu said.

"Yes, clearly they have some interest in us… We need to be on alert, we're going to wait and see what happens, if we go out now, their try again if they do, we'd fight and kill them and they'd back off." Temari stated.

"Your suggesting we trap them… An interesting offer, but how are we going to pull that off? We're good, but they were able to attack us without us knowing. They are clearly elite and well trained, maybe not well armed, not yet… But weapons alone do not win a war, and their clearly aware of that flaw." Isamu said before he yawned and looked around.

"I think we should get some sleep." Temari said, Isamu nodded and looked around one last time before he slowly sat down and went to sleep.

It would be a while until either was able to sleep clearly or at all… War was on the air.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that this chapter won't be updated a lot, ever 2 weeks or so. Next chapter will be in 3 weeks or so and will show the preparation on the battle. I also want to point out some updates won't be on time. I'm sorry but this story is hard to write for. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


End file.
